Why?
by xBRiTTANYNiCOLE
Summary: Tomoyo is thinking after the death Sakura and Syaoran Li.


AN: This is from Tomoyo's point of view after Sakura and Syaoran die in a car crash 2 days after Christmas.

Summary: Tomoyo takes a look into the past after hearing of the death of her best friends, Sakura and Syaoran Li.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

Why?

By: Requienne

Why? Why did they have to die? I don't understand. I really don't. You see.. Sakura and Syaoran were.. perfect. They loved each other with a passion and that passion never faltered. Sakura's smile could brighten anyone's day while Syaoran's death stare to guys who even glanced at Sakura could have you rolling on the floor laughing in a heart beat. I don't think either of them had a single flaw.

Sakura loved everyone equally (well, maybe Syaoran a bit more). She always gave everyone second chances. She tried to be friendly to everyone. And she accepted everyone. How could someone so special to everyone die? The impact she had on everyone's lives, especially mine, was unreal. And now.. she's gone. At the tender age of 23, she died in a car accident. How? A stupid, dumbass, drunk driver. WHY DID HE TAKE HER AWAY?! ...I'm sorry. I'm just upset right now. I don't know how to deal with this really. She was best friend. My sister. She was everything to me.

She was pregnant, you know. Three months and 8 days, to be exact. Yea.. I was little obsessed about it. But I mean... we were either gonna get another Sakura or another Syaoran, and I just knew the baby would be as cute as hell. I already had outfits designed and made. How could I not? I am Tomoyo Daidouji, am I not?

Syaoran. Sweet Syaoran. I can still remember the day he first arrived. The glare he gave Sakura. I always knew they would end up together. I could see it in their eyes. Syaoran was cold as ice and Sakura was as warm as the summer in the midle of a hot summer day. She melted his heart and claimed it for her own without even realizing it. Syaoran loved her and she loved him. It was perfect! I already said that earlier though..

Syaoran, despite his rough exterior, was a gentle man. Kind and sweet. "Lovable and hugable" is what Sakura used to say. He turned down the opportunity to be clan leader just so he could stay with Sakura. The clan eventually said that showed more bravery than actually accepting, so they let it go and decided they would be kind of like.. a senate. With no Emperor. Or something like that. Syaoran proposed to Sakura the day they told him that. He prepared a picnic by the lake. A blanket, desserts, cherry blossom petals floating all around. He got down on one knee and everything. I think that was the day Sakura gave him her most prized possession. You should know what I mean...

The funeral was yesterday. I went to it. I think that was the first time I cried about it. They had to hold me back because I tried to stop them from putting the coffins in the ground. I couldn't bear the fact anymore. They were gone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Nothing. I kept praying that it was just a dream. But I never woke up...

I think I'll go down to the cemetery today. I can sit by myself there. Think of the past by myself without someone hounding me thinking I'm going to kill myself. I think I'm too scared to do that anyway.

Well, I'm sitting at their graves. Sakura's tombstone reads: "Loving daughter, wonderful sister, extraordinary best friend, and lovable wife". Syaoran's reads: "Loving son, wonderful brother, extraordinary friend, and hugable husband". I believe Yelan, Fujitaka, Touya, and Syaoran's sisters got together on it. I bought some flowers on the way.. Pink for Sakura and green for Syaoran. Figures, huh? I don't want to stay here too long. I can feel myself getting ready to cry. So I'll just say a few words.. and leave. But I'll be back tomorrow, probably.

"I'll see you again guys." I patted their tombstones, my voice cracking. "But not yet..."

I turn and I walk away, tears spilling over. Weird. It's started to rain.

-END

That's it guys. Review please. Thanks

-Requienne


End file.
